youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybooth
Storybooth is an American YouTuber who creates animations about children stories, and gained popularity out of it and has over 4 million subscribers and 1.6 billion video views. Storybooth also has over 100 videos so far and is known for making the online website titled Storybooth. YouTube He/she is a YouTuber that has been making fun animated videos for kids since April 2015. His/Her first upload was called First Kissand has a total of over 1,625,790 views, 14K likes, and 2,971 comments. Storybooth Storybooth was started by storybooth (him/her self). On May 6, 2015, storybooth made his/her second upload titled I Wish I Was Invisible. Sometime before storybooth's first upload he/she made the Storybooth official site due to the link to the site being in the description of the storybooth's first upload. Storybooth.com Storybooth.com is a website created by storybooth. The website contains all the latest and oldest animations by storybooth. Storybooth makes videos for all genres including love, heartbreak, sexuality, etc. Serious Issues Videos Some of storybooth's videos deal with serious issues including: *My Life with Cerebral Palsy A girl named Mandy has Cerebral Palsy and tells the story with the help of her mom. *Hate, Bigotry, Ignorance, and Bullying A girl gets bullied due to religion. *I Never Felt Skinny Enough A girl has felt fat and starts an eating disorder *No Pads – My Embarrassing Period Story A girl doesn't wear pads during her period and tries to hide the blood. *Bad First Boyfriend A girl loves her boyfriend but he starts to bully her by giving her no freedom *I Started Smoking Cigarettes A girl starts smoking cigarettes and gets too attached. *My Pet Hamster Died The main character's pet hamster dies. *I Am Transgender A girl mainly likes stuff geared towards boys. Later she finds she is transgender and tells her friends/family nervously. *My Mom Got Arrested A boys mom gets arrested by the police leaving her son in tears. *Living with Diabetes A girl loved sweet and sugary foods and fast foods and junk food. She wouldn't give them up and got diabetes. *Me vs Cancer The main character gets cancer. *When My Dad Died A boy's dad dies. *I Am NOT A Terrorist! An Islamic girl gets called a terrorist at school *Mean Mom A girl has a super nice dad but super mean mom. *A Friend’s Suicide A girl's best friend from Kindergarten commits suicide. *Being Bisexual A girl loves boys and girls. *Abuse Story A girl gets sexually abused by the babysitter. *Embarrassing Period Story A girl has to sit next to her ex during a plane ride but it gets embarrassing when the boy looks through her bag and finds her pads he says "Your on your period?" out loud so everyone could hear and everyone teases her. *The Racist Bully A bully is racist to a poor student at school. *Losing Leo A boys dog dies. *Bullied An Asian boy goes to a Japanese school in Japan and gets bullied by another girl who called him a "Skinny Foreigner" in Japanese. *Gun Scare At School A boy asks about bringing guns and pretends he was going to shoot his teacher. Trivia *Not only does he/she do animations to stories by kids but Storybooth also does videos made by older people and YouTubers. *Daphne is a female character with blonde hair and braces. According to a small legend by Storybooth, if you see Daphne in one of their videos then it gives you good luck. *The channel has spawned in many copies from other people and companies, such as ACTUALLY HAPPENED, My Story Animated, Share My Story, and MinuteVideos (they also produce true stories). Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views